lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-98.144.246.83-20181117002743/@comment-35720834-20181117022037
- - SPOILERS. Long rant ahead. It's going to contain Sokeefe comments but hear me out. Keefe has a terribly manipulative mother and an incredibly selfish father. Growing up in such an environment had really hurt him psychologically. Having parents that always talked down to him made Keefe think that his own efforts and self worth is useless despite how incredibly intelligent, creative, and brave he is. That's also why opening up is rather difficult for him, he thinks that he's alone, taking refuge in jokes and pranks instead. That's why when anybody shows a small amount of kindness to a kid like him, it's only fair that he becomes rather attached to them. It really broke my heart when it's heavily implied that Alden is interfering with Keefe's relationship with Sophie and Fitz. Keefe sees the Vackers as a second family. Alden should understand the weight of his words, how much he means to Keefe, and how much his words can effect Keefe. going to talk negatively about Fitz in this paragraph. That's also why it made me incredibly angry at Fitz for always being mean to Keefe in Nightfall and Flashback. As a "best friend," it means that you should have a good understanding of that friend, more than anybody else. But Fitz couldn't see through his jealousy. He shut him and Sophie out when Alden's mind broke temporarily back in book 2 only to apologize near the very end when all the danger had passed. In book 4, when they stayed at Alluveterre, Keefe was already under incredible stress and was on the verge of breaking. However, the only one that helped hold him together was Sophie. I hardly recall Fitz doing anything to help relieve all that stress. Fitz did get a bit better in book 5, giving Keefe some pep talk, but book 6 and 7, it's like Fitz went all "possessive" mode and only focuses on Sophie. Like, Fitz should know how cruel Keefe's family can be so he should have been there for Keefe. This is also why I really do think the bond shared by Sophie and Keefe is incredibly special. They are very understanding of each other to the point that they're both very protective of one another, more so than any other friends. Despite only knowing each other for roughly 2-3 years, Sophie shares a strong bond with Keefe because they both understand the meaning of being alone. Sophie grew up with a loving human family but they couldn't fully understand her for who she really is. Much like Keefe, growing up in such a way caused her to keep things to herself, that's why she was so hesitant to open up to Grady and Edaline when they first met. Whenever Sophie or Keefe has secrets or worries of their own, the other one would always get them to talk in one way or another. For example, in Flashback, Sophie was alone on her last day at the Foxfire Healing Center when Keefe came to visit her. Keefe could feel her sulking about something but she didn't want to tell him. So he walked her to the secret faculty room to cheer her up. On their way there, Sophie asked him why he's acting so different and he eventually admits that he punched the floor because he couldn't find the answers to his shattered memories. Keefe took this chance to turn it back onto Sophie and got her to admit that she's feeling impatient and everything that she does somehow doesn't seem to be enough. After their little trip, they both admit that it would have been a rough night without each other. Despite his mentally abusive parents, Keefe is remains caring and kind. He always gives Sophie confidence because he understands how much burden she has to bear being the savior of the world and all... Always telling her things like, "You got this." He always supports her when she needed it, even when she keeps telling him, "I'm fine." It's difficult to talk about Keefe without talking about Sophie. She is not only his love interest but she the only one that genuinely cares about him to the point that when she met with Fintan, she used up her one valuable question to ask about Keefe's memories. She's a big positive influence in his life now that Fitz hardly ever talks to him anymore. Their relationship is based on understanding one another, having faith in each other when nobody else would when Keefe joined the Neverseen in book 5 and putting the other before themselves. So despite his terrible childhood, I really do hope that he ends up with Sophie because they both deserve each other and can really be at their best together.